gamersworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Cause Series
Just Cause is an action-adventure video game series created by Avalanche Studios. The series consists of three games, Just Cause, Just Cause 2 and Just Cause 3. The games are open world and take place in tropical environments. The series draws its name from the real-life United States invasion of Panama, code-named "Operation Just Cause". Overview Each installment in the Just Cause series features a story of multiple factions fighting for control of a small nation. Although all three games take place in real world locations (the Caribbean, Southeast Asia, and the Mediterranean) the islands are fictional and the games only draw inspiration from those locations. The player can partake in a variety of optional side missions, for example liberating a village or taking over a drug cartel's villa. In Just Cause these missions are generally quite repetitive, but necessary to gain points with certain factions. In Just Cause 2 the side missions became unique and more complex. When not taking on a storyline mission, players can free-roam and create chaos. However, doing so can attract unwanted and potentially fatal attention from the authorities in the form of "heat". The core gameplay consists of elements of a third-person shooter and a driving game, with a huge open-world map to explore. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, swimming and jumping, as well as utilizing weapons. Players can take control of a variety of vehicles, including cars, boats, airplanes, helicopters, motorcycles and even an underwater scooter. Players can also perform stunts with their cars in which they can stand on the roof and jump to another car, or choose to open their parachute whilst still in motion on the roof. Other key features of the game include parasailing (grappling onto a car while utilizing a parachute) and skydiving. The open, non-linear environment allows players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Like many 'sandbox' style games, while storyline missions are necessary to progress through the game, players can complete them at their own leisure. Games Just Cause (2006) Main article: Just Cause (video game) The core gameplay consists of elements of a third-person shooter and a driving game, with a large, open environment to move around in. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, swimming and jumping, as well as utilizing weapons and basic hand-to-hand combat. Players can take control of a variety of vehicles, including cars, boats, airplanes, helicopters and motorcycles. Players can also perform stunts with their cars in which they can stand on the roof and jump to another car, or choose to open their parachute whilst still in motion on the roof. Other key features of the game include parasailing (grappling onto a car while utilizing a parachute) and skydiving. The open, non-linear environment allows players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Although storyline missions are necessary to progress through the game, players can complete them at their own leisure. When not taking on a storyline mission, players can free-roam and create havoc. However, doing so can attract unwanted and potentially fatal attention from the authorities described as "Heat". The higher your heat levels are the more authorities there are and gets increasingly harder. The player can also partake in a variety of optional side missions, for example liberating a village or taking over a drug cartel plantation/villa. These are generally quite repetitive but are necessary to gain points with certain factions. Just Cause 2 (2010) Main article: Just Cause 2 Just Cause 2 is an action-adventure game with one of the largest game maps ever. All gameplay is in an open world / sandbox and even most missions can be done in various creative ways. Originally set to be released in 2008, it was pushed back multiple times until it was released on March 23, 2010 in North America and March 26, 2010 in Europe. It could be bought in original or limited edition which came with Rico's Signature Gun, Bulls Eye Assault Rifle, Chevalier Classic, Agency Hovercraft, Chaos Parachute and a double sided Panauan Intel Map and Poster. All these items (other than the map) can be obtained as Downloadable content. There is also a free demonstration version of the game available for download. Just Cause 3 (2015) Main article: Just Cause 3 Just Cause 3 was released worldwide on December 1, 2015. The game is set on the fictional Mediterranean island of Medici, where it is run by dictator Di Ravello. Film In 2010, IGN reported that comic book writer Bryan Edward Hill will pen the film, currently titled Just Cause: Scorpion Rising.1 In 2015 Adrian Askarieh told IGN in an interview that the film will be based on the third game and he may oversee a film universe with Just Cause, Hitman, Tomb Raider, Deus Ex2 and Thief.3 In March 2017, it was announced that Jason Momoa will play Rico Rodriguez and Brad Peyton will direct the movie.4 See also * List of Square Enix franchises External links * Official website